Thunder and Bowling
by Blondezilla90
Summary: AU!Fluff!Caskett - Future Fic - a simple explanation why thunder isn't really as scary as it seems to be.


**Name:** Thunder and Bowling

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers: **None, since this is an AU fan fic.

**A/N:** I got this little idea due to a photoset on tumblr.

**blondezilla90 . tumblr (.com) / post /46012914939 /stana-is-my-drug-angizzoli-au-future**

This is supposed to be a oneshot, but I wouldn't mind writing more if people are interested in it.

_All the mistakes are mine, still, since I still kinda suck with the english language, due to the fact german is my mothertongue._

_**Reviews and feedback are always welcomed.**_

xxxxxxxxx

_BOOM_

A thunder roared through the sky, disturbing the rhythmical dance of raindrops against the window. Richard Castle turned his head and looked over to the window, watching the rain hit the glass, thick drop of water running down. His gaze wandered towards the clock on the wall. It was already 11:54 pm and yet no sign of his wife being home. He sighed a little and cracked his knuckles, turning back to his laptop. Immediately his fingers floated over the keyboard, only disturbed by another roar of the thunder outside.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice was heard from the door. He immediately looked over his screen and spotted the little girl in the doorway, her brown hair up in two pigtails, clutching a worn little turtle against her chest.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" He asked worried and scooted away from his desk, opening his arms for his little girl.

"Thunda's scawy," she mumbled and quickly padded over to where her father, letting him scoop her up and place her on his lap. He smiled a little and pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her tightly in his arms. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's still at work, sweets. I don't know when she will be home," he replied and rubbed his hands against her tiny back. She looked up at her father with big, brown eyes, the fright clearly visible.

"Puttin' 'way bad peoples?" Her voice was just as scared as her eyes looked and Castle sighed a little, nodding his head. He hated to see his little girl like this. She was about to turn four and the older she got, the more she seemed to understand that her mother's job wasn't like any other.

"Yes, sweets. She puts away bad people so they won't hurt me or you. Mommy is keeping us save," he smiled as he spoke. The little girl scrunched up her nose and poked him in the chest.

"Anddd Alexis and Gramma and Grandpa," she simply stated, causing Rick to chuckle a little. She definitely had the smarts just like her mother.

"Of course. Mommy protects the world, like a super hero." He laughed as the little girls face lit up a little more, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mommy's like Superman." she giggled and snuggled further into her father's embrace. Richard kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, rocking her a tiny bit.

"Now how about you go to sleep. The faster you sleep, the sooner Mommy will be here in the morning to cuddle you." Hannah bit her lip, looking like she was thinking about it, but ending up shaking her head.

"Wanna wait for Mommy." Her voice was small and Rick rolled his eyes a little. It seemed as if he had this argument a whole lot more with her these days.

"Hannah-bee, you know it is going to take a while until she will be home. You and I and even mommy know how cranky you get in the morning," he tried to reason, but the little girl wasn't having it.

"Puhhhhleaseeee Daddy," she begged, being cut short by the sound of Castle's phone ringing. He looked at his cell, a picture of Kate and Hannah lightning up on the screen.

"How about you talk to Mommy about that," he winked as he picked up the phone, sliding his finger over it.

"And remember what I taught you." Hannah's face lit up with delight and excitement, grabbing the phone and holding it to her ear.

"Dete'tive Castle," she giggled into the phone.

"_Hannah_?" The sound of Kate came from the other side of the device. "_Aren't you supposed to be asleep in bed_?"

"Thunda woke me, cause thunda's scawy. I looked for you 'n daddy," she pouted a little, causing Kate's heart to clench a little. As much as she loved her job, she hated not being there for her daughter in situations like these.

"_I am sorry baby girl, but how about you take Joe_," referring to her turtle, "_and try to go back to sleep?_"

"But Thunda's scawy, Mommy. What if he hurts me?" She reasoned with her. The corner of Kate's mouth tugged up in a smile.

"_Remember how we talked about thunder? It's not bad, it just happens when the angles play bowling in heaven, like Grandmama Johanna. I am sure every time it's really loud, she hits a strike_." That caused the little girl to giggle, looking up at her father who seemed rather confused. The very same moment another thunder roared through the night sky, causing Hannah to squeal in delight.

"Grandmama just gots a strike," she laughed and Castle smiled, knowing exactly what his wife just told their little girl.

"_Exactly. Now can you please put your Daddy on the phone_?" Kate laughed a little, causing Ryan and Espo to look over to her desk, a smile on their faces.

"Okay Mommy. I loves you," Hannah said and made kissing noises into the phone, handing the cell to her father.

"Hello there," he said and smiled as Hannah watched him.

"_Hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm almost done here for the night and headed home. Seems as if we're stuck on the case anyway_," Kate explained herself and Castle nodded his head.

"Maybe Hannah and I can drop by the precinct tomorrow so I can take a quick peek at the board while Hannah keeps Ryan a little occupied," he laughed and smiled as Hannah clapped her hands in delight. It seemed as if the little girl had developed a little crush on the blonde detective.

"_Sounds like a plan, but for now try to get her to go back to sleep. I will see you later_," she replied and smiled. "_I love you_."

"I love you," Rick answered and hung up the phone. "And now it's bed time for a little certain someone."

"Okay, but daddy can you lay with me 'n tell me a stowy?" Hannah slid off his lap and extended her hand to her father, who took it and let her lead him through the loft.

"Sure thing," he smiled and followed her into her room. She crawled onto of her covers and put her head on the pillow, rolling to the edge to make room for her dad. He sat down and than laid next to her, tugging the covers over his daughter.

"Which story do you want to hear sweets?" He asked and Hannah looked up at him, putting her head on his arm.

"The tiger stowy," she laughed and Rick laughed as well, knowing very well that was her favorite.

"Mommy and I both woke up in a dark room, laying on a mattress..."

xxxxxxxx

Katherine was slowly woken by the sunbeams streaming through the curtains of her bedroom, feeling something heavy laying on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the mass of brown hair tugged underneath her jaw, a steady breathing coming from the little person on top of her. She smiled as she carefully wrapped her arms around Hannah, who was comfortably laying on her chest sleeping. She turned her head to catch a glimpse at the time, which read 9:24 am. She let out a big yawn, the smell of coffee and pancakes filling her nostrils.

"Hanna-bee, wake up," she whispered and rubbed her hands over the little girl's back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sweepy Mommy," the little girl whined and snuggled even more against Kate's chest, who laughed a little. Her daughter was just like her father when it came to getting up in the morning.

"Daddy made breakfast and I think you have a date with Detective Ryan today." That seemed to spark the little girl's interest, so she put her chin on her mother's chest and looked at her.

"Okay, am awake," she giggled and moved up to press a kiss to her mother's lips.

"Figures. How did you sleep?" Kate asked and sat up, Hannah's arms and legs wrapping around her body.

"Goody. Daddy woke me up 'n said I havta wake you, but than I fell asleep again," the little girl yawned, causing Kate to laugh wholeheartedly. She definitely was her father.

"Did I just hear my two gorgeous girls?" Rick said as he walked into the bedroom, carrying a mug with what seemed like freshly brewed coffee in his hands.

"You may have," Kate winked and took the mug from her husband, kissing him as he bend down.

"Well, in the mean time I made pancakes and waffles, so if you guys want to we can eat breakfast. We have a guest too." Rick smiled and Hannah's face lit up. She immediately jumped off the bed and quickly made her way to the living room, a high pitched 'Alexis' following.

"Let me guess, Alexis is here?" Kate laughed and Richard nodded his head, sitting down next to his wife. He took her mug from her and put it on the bedside table, causing Kate to raise one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he put a hand on her neck, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.

"Good morning," he breathed out as he pulled away. Her cheeks suddenly were showing a slight shade of pink, a smile playing around her lips.

"I wouldn't mind getting woken like that every morning," she grinned and pulled him for another kiss, her teeth catching his lower lip, giving it a slight tug.

"You are, don't even," he replied teasingly and wrapped both his arms around his wife, dipping in once more to kiss her passionately. The kiss quickly came to an end when the two heard a loud protest.

"Ewwwww stop," Hannah whined and covered her eyes. Rick rolled his eyes, pulling away to look at his daughter.

"Imma hungry, common," the girl simply stated, turned on her heel and ran back to her sister. Kate bit her lower lip, while Richard turned back towards her.

"She's totally your kid," he said and got up, pulling Kate with him.

"And yours, don't even," she chuckled and clasped their fingers together, grabbing her mug and walking to the table in the living room, where Alexis and Hannah were already feasting on their breakfast.


End file.
